


Animals

by kiddiluna



Series: Mates [2]
Category: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simba and Kovu have come to terms with what had happened between the two of them. Sequel to Our Ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Animals  
Deep in the savanna passed the creak, and far away from pride rock, there was two male lions in a small cave. One was the descendant of the Great King Mufasa, his son Simba while the other was the chosen by The most evil King Scar, and his name was Kovu.

Kovu, was a dark brown lion who bore a black man that lay limply onto his forehead. While Simba was a darker shade of yellow with a dark auburn mane. The two lay close to one another, Simba laying on the ground snuggling close to the other stomach as the younger lay slightly on top of him.

Light snores were emitting from Simba signaling that he was still sleeping softly, Kovu on the other hand was awake and watching the sun rise on the horizon. ‘We may have to return soon or the lioness will began to worry.’ Kovu thought as he shifted his weight slightly so his entire body would be onto the ground. 

Looking down at the other, Kovu then gently nudged Simba with his head softly stirring the older lion awake.

“Simba,you have to wake up. We have to go back or else everyone will begin to worry where we are." Kovu says as Simba groaned and tried to bury himself in his paws. "Come on Simba. Wake up or the others will come looking for us." Then we will have a lot more problem on our hands when they see us like this.

Simba groaned as he slowly rose up and shook his fur, before looking over at the darker lion. “Alright then, Lets go back.” He says, he was their king and with the most recent loss of his Mate and his daughter was taking a toll on everyone at pride rock. So there was no time to be loathing in self pity he must pull himself together for everyone sakes.

‘I know he is not ready to go back but we can’t abandon our people.’ Kovu thought as he watched the other stretch out. After all it was his fault that they had to go away on this escapade he had took the older lion as a new mate but they had yet to breach the topic with the other council members, and since it was mating season they had to flee for a while.

"Right" Kovu aggrees before following after Simba heading back to pride rock, where their pack was waiting for them to return.  
A lion that looked like a mirror image of Simba but looked younger and had green eyes while he watched a darker lion, whom seemed slimmer and had a less muscle mass than the other. The darker of the two lions turned his head and saw the other lion watching him from a distance and smiled at him tenderly before he began to make his way over to him. 

Before the darker lion laid down next to the other he leaned down to give a lick the side of the other’s face affectionately before settling down next to him.

"What do you want to do today Kopa?" The darker of the two asked looking at the other out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing we have ate, slept, and run, there's nothing else to do, Kosa." Kopa said as he smiled at the other before looking up into the sky.

"I can think of something we have not done." Kosa said before he made his way into the cave. Kopa looked back and ran after his mate as he went into the cave.

 

"Man, there really going out like animals." A meerkat noted, as he and a warthog were passing a nearby cave and heard the sound of growls and roars coming from the inside.

"They are animals, Timon" The warthog stated, in a-matter-of-factly voice.

“True, Pumba.” Timon says.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome


End file.
